Thompson ministry
The ministry of Eileen Thompson, often referred to as the Thompson ministry, refers to the government under Prime Minister of Kirlawa, Eileen Thompson. It is a grand coalition consisting of the three largest parties in Kirlawa: Ár Ré, the party of Eileen Thompson, Kirlawan People's Justice Party and Green Party of Kirlawa. As of the 4336 election, the three parties hold all the seats in the General Assembly of Kirlawa. Formation Background The first and only Ár Ré government, before the Thompson ministry, was that of Alexander Magnum III in what was called the Magnum III ministry. It lasted for five years from 4095 to 4100. The previous leader of Ár Ré was Michael Arthur-Doyle, from 4270 to 4311. Artuhr-Doyle was generally a fairly successful party leader. The vote share of Ár Ré increased generally until the 4287 election, when the party achieved more than 200 seats for the first time since 4098. In both the 4284 and 4287 elections, Arthur-Doyle won the presidential election and served as President of Kirlawa. He served one more term from 4305 to 4308, before standing down as the party's presidential candidate in 4308. However, in an extraordinary vote by the party membership, the presidential primary was delayed until 4311, when Arthur-Doyle stood down. Thus, the party did not contest the presidential election of 4308. Eileen Thompson, the party's Spokesperson for Foreign Affairs, won the 4311 leadership election with virtually no opposition. She became the 12th leader of the party, and its 9th female leader. Because of Arthur-Doyle's sudden resignation, and the short timeframe of the leadership election, the party lost 34 seats in the 4312 general election. However, Thompson began to consistently improve the party's fortunes. From 4319 to 4333, there was not a single election in which the party did not gain seats. 4336 election Her coup de grace, and the party's best electoral results of all time came in the July 4336 election. The party gained 52 seats to a new high of 261, beating the previous record of 255 seats in July 4336, during the premiership of Alexander Magnum III. It was the highest vote share for the party at 35.92% compared with 35.21% in 4095 (however the popular vote was still lower, standing at 21,610,095 against 23,875,148). It was also at the time the party's second highest vote share in the first round of the presidential election, with Thompson garnering 35.04% of the popular vote against 35.20% in 4095. Although Thompson was duly elected as President of Kirlawa, she made it clear that her party received an "incontestable mandate" to govern the nation. Coalition talks At the time, the Cabinet of Kirlawa was only half-filled, as several ministers left their posts due to the dissolution of their respective parties, leaving the posts empty. Thompson would be able to form a coalition with either of the two parties present in the General Assembly: the Kirlawan People's Justice Party and the Green Party of Kirlawa. In a surprising move, Thompson opted to form a grand coalition with all three parties in the General Assembly included. She said that this was a "move to broaden the horizons of the party" and "establish friendships with our counterparts in Assembly, making for a less partisan, less polarised and more inclusive government". All three parties voted in favour of the cabinet proposal on March 4337. Ár Ré cabinet as of 4336 At the time of the ministry's formation, the Cabinet was composed of the following members: Government posts